


Bouquet of Stars [ENG]

by SofyTrancy_ENG (SofyTrancy)



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy_ENG
Summary: A collection fo 50 pure-drabbles about Akihiko and Mitsuru.Every drabble is inspired by a flower and it isn't linked to the others so you can read them in whenever order you want!I hope these short drabbles can at the least make you smile.[Updates: every Wednesday and Saturday]





	1. Honeysuckle ~ Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bouquet of Stars [ITA]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919615) by [SofyTrancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy). 



Akihiko had always thought that Mitsuru was one of the most beautiful girls that he had ever seen in his whole life.  
There wasn’t anything in her that was in the least clumsy: everything was always perfectly in place, from head to toe.  
To tell the truth, it didn’t even matter what the girl wore.   
Whatever she put on, he always found her enchanting and charming, even though she was wearing the ugliest dress on Earth.  
For this reason, whenever he had the chance, Akihiko couldn’t help but get close to her and whisper to her that she was beautiful.


	2. Camellia ~ Strength and fragility

Akihiko had already seen Mitsuru lose control before.  
Although the girl had always done everything to show herself strong in front of others, she was the first to be scared for what awaited them.  
And he knew that. He knew it very well.  
He had often found her locked in her room, in the dark, trembling with fear.  
And, each time, he had hugged her, telling her that everything was going to be alright.  
And, although it hurt to see her in those conditions, Akihiko would always have done everything to be by her side in those moments of weakness.


	3. Mimosa ~ Strength and femininity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late!  
> I have a test tomorrow so I've studied all the day  
> Hope you'll enjoy this drabble!

If there was one thing that Akihiko loved about Mitsuru, it was her incredible strength.  
From the first time they had faced the Shadows, the boy had been terribly fascinated by the skill with which she evoked his Persona and thanks to which she could defeat even ten enemies together.  
So when she was ordered to be a simple support, he was the first to protest.  
He hated not being able to fight alongside her and admire her fighting.  
For this reason, when Fuuka took her place, returning that beautiful girl to the battlefield, Akihiko could only feel terribly happy.


	4. Rhododendron ~ Temptation

Although Akihiko had already seen Mitsuru dancing, he could not help but gasp in that moment.  
What caught his attention was not just the movements of her hips or her beautiful and heady expressions, but the way she was dressed or, rather, "undressed".  
The strange body she was wearing showed her perfect forms, as well as her beautiful breasts.  
And, while she looked at him and told him to join her on the dance floor, Akihiko had to resist the temptation to drag her away from there and make her dance in his room, just to him to be seen.


	5. Waterlily ~ Purity of feelings

Mitsuru had never been the girl for romantic relationship.  
Since she was young, she had always left aside that aspect of her life, following only what her father had told her to do for the sake of the Kirijo Group.  
She hadn't time for something as trivial as "love".  
She didn't need such a kind of feeling, which would have only taken her away from her real and important goal.  
But when Akihiko took her hands, asking her to go out with him, she couldn't hold back her feelings, while a feeble "yes" was coming out from her trembling lips.


	6. Freesia ~ Mystery

According to Akihiko, Mitsuru was a real mystery.  
Even if he was doing his best, using all of his knowledge taken from the books he had bought online, she didn't seem to mind him.  
He had done everything he could: he had bought her gifts, he had made her laugh, he had been at her side when she needed it…  
He had tried all of the things that were written on those manuals, without success.  
But when Mitsuru smiled to him, saying that she loved when he was himself, Akihiko thought those books could be use to light the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late! I had a horrible period because I had a lot of exams. Now I have finished them so I'll resume my projects!  
> I'll catch up with this serie and also 365+1 Days for the 31st.  
> I've also made a Facebook page where I'll post my WIP, my monthly updates and so on.  
> Here you can find the calendar with the updates of July.  
> You can find my page here: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/  
> I hope you will follow me!


	7. Narcissus ~ Vanity

Mitsuru knew that her beauty caused a strong feeling of desire in the who looked at her and, to tell the truth, she didn’t mind it at all.  
Even though she didn’t show it, the girl liked to feel loved by people, just as she loved to be praised by those who spoke to her.  
Because of this, she didn’t understand why Akihiko didn’t do the same.  
Not that it mattered: after all, she already had many admirers.  
But when he confessed that he found her beautiful, Mitsuru felt much happier than all the other times someone had told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	8. Pink rose ~ Hidden sweetness

Akihiko knew Mitsuru didn’t was a simple girl.  
He had found himself repeatedly quarreling with her, especially for her unlimited and unbearable stubbornness.  
But, beside that, Akihiko had also notice something else.  
Indeed, if someone had asked him to describe the girl with only one word, he would have said the word “rose”.  
Mitsuru was like that.  
She was like a beautiful rose, that defended herself with her fearsome thorns.  
For this, whenever she let him see one of her sweeter sides, the boy couldn’t help but feeling lucky to be the only one with whom she withdrew her defenses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	9. Yellow rose ~ Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm late! Today was a very busy day and I couldn't use the computer until now.

Even if she hated to admit it, Mitsuru often felt a bit jealous when it comes to Akihiko.  
Every time she saw him talking with another girl at school or at the dorm, a strange feeling started to propagate in her chest, leading her to madness.  
She knew it was wrong.  
Akihiko and she weren't a couple and, even if she wanted it, he wasn't hers.  
She knew that she couldn't decide who Akihiko could talk with. But, despite this, Mitsuru couldn't help but take the boy away, giving an explanatory look to the girl that was, unluckily, with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	10. Morning glory ~ Care

«M-Mitsuru?»  
When Akihiko tried to call her, his throat went on fire.  
«Yes, it’s me, Akihiko. Don’t worry, I'm here.» she answered, laying a hand on his. The boy tried to focus on her figure, without success.  
«What happened…?» he managed to say.  
«You have a high fever. You've to sleep, I'll stay here with you.»  
The boy wanted to answer back. He knew she had other things to do. He would have managed by himself, without further disturbing her.  
But, when Mitsuru kissed his forehead, saying that she would have taken care of him, he preferred not to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	11. Chrysanthemum ~ Life

Even if Akihiko was forced to fight monsters stronger than him, he had never felt so alive in this life before.  
Since when he had started fighting, all of his existence had acquired a meaning.  
Because of this, when everything was about to end, Akihiko was scarred.  
He was scarred of returning to the dull and boring days of the past.  
He was scarred of being nobody again, like he was before.  
But, when the boy kissed Mitsuru, he understood that, to tell the truth, the reason he felt so alive wasn’t the Dark Hour or Shadows; but only her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	12. Hyacinth ~ Fun

Akihiko knew Mitsuru was touchy and, to tell the truth, that was one of the features that most intrigued him about her.  
He did not know why but he found her behavior exciting to say the least.  
He loved making her angry, seeing her while she tried to keep herself calm like always, like nothing had happened.  
And, above all, he loved guessing how the girl would get revenge.  
For this reason, whenever he could, Akihiko teased her, and, while waiting for her reaction, he hoped with all his heart that she did not realize how much he enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	13. Red jasmine ~ Desire

Whenever Mitsuru was alone with Akihiko, she really had to restrain herself to resist the desire to stay as close as possible to him.  
She didn't even know what was taking her.  
Whenever he approached her, it was as if she lost her composure and tranquility and her most hidden instincts surfaced.  
But she absolutely had to behave.  
If she hadn’t done so, the situation would have completely degenerated.  
But, when Akihiko blocked her against the wall next to her room, whispering to her ear that he wanted her, Mitsuru decided that it no longer made sense to hold back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	14. White jasmine ~ Amiability

Mitsuru knew that other people had always hate her behavior.  
This fact had been pointed out to her many times in the past, since when, as a child, she treated all those around her with profound detachment and without showing any interest in them.  
Not that she was interested in what the others thought.  
To tell the truth, she had never minded that.  
Indeed, she had always acted ignoring what people could think of her, continuing straight on her way.  
But, when Akihiko told her that he found her really "lovable", the girl could not help but feeling terribly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	15. Edelweiss ~ Willfulness

Akihiko knew that Mitsuru always got what she wanted.  
Nothing could ever block her way to her goal, preventing her from reaching it.  
But this time it wouldn't have happened.  
«Mitsuru, we can't do it here.»  
Akihiko grabbed the girl's shoulders, moving her slightly away from him. They were in the student council room. Whatever the girl had in mind, this was definitely not the right place.  
Mitsuru ignored him and placed her lips on his.  
And while the boy sat on the desk, he thought that maybe he could let her have what she wanted for one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Facebook page if you want to see WIP, notice about updates and more.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


End file.
